Paddy Moran
Canadian | birth_date = March 11, 1877 | birth_place = Quebec City, Quebec | death_date = January 14, 1966 | death_place = location unknown | career_start = 1901 | career_end = 1917 | halloffame = 1958 }} Patrick Joseph "Paddy" Moran (March 11, 1877 – January 14, 1966) was a professional ice hockey goaltender. Moran played all but one of his 16 seasons for the Quebec Hockey Club, from 1901 to 1917; in the 1909–10 season, Moran played for the Haileybury Comets. Moran was noted for protecting the area in front of his net by aggressively using his stick, and expectorating at opposing players while chewing tobacco. He won two Stanley Cups with Quebec in 1912 and 1913. Moran was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1958. Early life Moran began playing ice hockey at the age of 15, with a local Quebec team. At age 17, Moran changed schools as his school was one of the few in Quebec City not to have an ice hockey team. At the age of 19, Moran helped his new club, the Quebec Crescents, to win the Intermediate Championship. Career Moran began his playing career with the Quebec Hockey Club, then known as the Quebec Athletics, in the Canadian Amateur Hockey League (CAHL). Over four seasons, Moran appeared in 30 games, winning 19 of them. For the 1905–06 season, the Quebec Hockey Club joined the Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey Association (ECAHA), and were named the Bulldogs. Over the next four years, Moran appeared in 38 games, but won only 11 of them, while his lowest goals-against average in season during that span was 6.79. In the 1909–10 season, Moran joined of the Haileybury Comets, of the National Hockey Association (NHA). In his only season with the Comets, Moran posted a 3–8 record over 11 games, letting in 79 goals. For the 1910–11 season, Moran rejoined Quebec. That year, Quebec finished last in the league, winning only four games, and letting in 95 goals against. In the 1911–12 season, Moran went 10–8 over 18 games, with a 4.26 goals-against average. For the first time, Quebec made the playoffs, winning the O'Brien Trophy after finishing with the best record in the league. In the Stanley Cup final against the Moncton Victorias of the Maritime Professional Hockey League (MPHL), Quebec won the first game 9–3, and the second game 8–0. Moran finished with a 1.50 goals-against average, while Jack McDonald and Joe Malone combined for 14 out of the 17 Quebec goals. The next season, Moran was 16–4 in the regular season in 20 games, with one shutout and a 3.70 goals-against average. Quebec repeated as O'Brien Trophy winners, and made the Stanley Cup final once more, playing against the Sydney Miners of the MPHL. Quebec repeated as champions, winning the three-game series 2–0. In the first game, Quebec won 14–3, as Malone scored nine goals, while in the second one, Quebec emerged with a slimmer margin of victory, winning 6–2. Moran finished his career with the Bulldogs, retiring after the NHA's last season. He played four more seasons, during which he played 69 games, winning 34 of them. Over his career, Moran's teams often had losing records, over had a winning percentage around 50%. As a result of playing for mostly unsuccessful teams, Moran's only recorded professional playoffs were the two Stanley Cup victories with the Bulldogs. Playing style Moran was a stand-up style goaltender. At 5 foot 11 inches and 180 lb (82 kg/12 st 12 lb), he was considered a big goaltender for his era. In Moran's era, goaltenders were not allowed to drop down to the ice to make saves, so his style suited him well. Moran was especially noted for his aggressive defense of the area in front of his net. He used his stick to slash opposing players within reach. Moran often chewed tobacco while on the ice, and another favorite tactic of his was to expectorate at opposing players. Moran's stick work was described as attempts to "slash players' heads off with lightning strokes of his blade". Moran often wore oversized sweaters, claiming that they kept him warm in the cold arenas; however, he kept it unbuttoned, and often used to catch shots. Post-retirement Moran retired after the 1916–17 season, at the age of 39. He was proud to have built his own house with his ice hockey earnings, which cost $4,000. Later in his life, Moran became an avid follower of the Quebec Aces. He was inducted into the Quebec Hockey Hall of Fame. In 1958, Moran was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame. He died on January 14, 1966. Statistics Regular season Playoffs Category:Born in 1877 Category:Dead in 1966 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Quebec Bulldogs players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 1917